


When Everything Changes

by butterflycollective



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Multi, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycollective/pseuds/butterflycollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of what transpired with Julian and Alexis in the summer. What actually happened between the two of them? And what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She looked at the doctor incredulously, as she sat on the examination table. All she wore was a paper thin gown which didn't cover everything. She pulled it up over her shoulders

"You've got to be kidding me. I can't be…I'm too old for this…."

The doctor just smiled at her, jotting some notations in her clipboard.

"Oh you most definitely are…it might be hard to believe but it does happen. Women of your age do…on occasion get pregnant and that most definitely is the case here. "

She just collapsed down on the table in such a state of disbelief.

"No it can't be…I can't be…God I haven't even had a regular cycle…I just assumed…"

The doctor smiled.

"You were probably In what's caused perimenopause. Your cycle might be more irregular as ovulation but it doesn't mean you can't get pregnant…"

She pulled her gown around her.

"It can't be…. I was told this couldn't happen. There was no way this could happen…I mean I'm 48."

The doctor patted her on the shoulder.

"That might be but it did happen. You weren't using anything when you…"

She sat up interrupting her doctor.

"I didn't think I needed to do so…Oh my god…I can't believe it…."

She felt like hyperventilating and remembering how so many well-meaning people had handed her a paper bag to get her breathing under control until the one man who had taught her other ways to deal with that.

No, she closed her eyes immediately steeling herself against the memories. She didn't want to think about him, the man who had captured her heart and then inexplicably shattered it to pieces.

"I can't believe it…."

The doctor leaned against the examination table.

"You need to face it. In about seven and a half months you're going to have a baby and it's not going to be an easy journey. There will be complications…"

She knew that at her age there had to be. Increased risks of miscarriage, preeclampsia, birth defects including Down's Syndrome. She would need regular monitoring and tests to give her any heads up on any of these complications. God she didn't know if she was up to any of this but as she rubbed her belly…she already knew she had to find a way to deal with it.

She took a deep breath.

"I know that…but I just never expected…. I thought I had the flu."

The doctor noted something on Alexis' chart.

"Oh you had the flu. But you're also pregnant."

Alexis just sighed looking forward, her mind trying to process all this information.

"I had no idea…it was the flu."

The doctor smiled.

"Look that might well be but you are definitely pregnant and you're going to have a baby. And while yes there are significant medical risks, there's no reason to belief that you can't have a perfectly heathy child."

Alexis barely heard her words. Her mind reeled from the news from the doctor. It had to be impossible…she couldn't have gotten pregnant. She was too damn old for starters. She was a grandmother for goodness sakes. She had three daughters all fully grown. There was just no way…. yet as she tentatively caressed her stomach.

"It just can't be…

The doctor cleared her throat.

"It is Ms. Davis and you are going to have some decisions to make okay? Your pregnancy definitely qualifies as high risk but that doesn't mean you can't have a healthy baby."

Alexis tried to process the information. She'd been feeling under the weather for the past two weeks and had gone to the doctor thinking she might have the flu. Only to find the only medical condition she had was of the nine-month kind. Which meant the baby's father could only be her very much estranged husband.

She shivered at the thought. Not wanting to think about Julian and how much he'd lied to her…about everything.

He hadn't been the man she thought him to be. The man who had treated her like she was the only woman he'd ever loved, ever wanted. His soulmate, his guiding star and all that…yet overnight he had suddenly changed. He had been very cold and distant, a total stranger to her and when she realized what he had done to Carlos….

Just like that their marriage had imploded because she couldn't live with his lies, his return to his murderous lifestyle. He had used the same knife that had stolen her mother's life to kill the one remaining person who could rob him of his freedom for the rest of his life.

Carlos had been stabbed nine times according to the medical report. She had initially been arrested for the crime and spent a week in lockup at PCPD then another week at Shady Brook being mentally evaluated while awaiting possible murder charges.

Then one morning, she had been lining up for breakfast in the mess room with the other women who had been dumped there with assorted diagnoses and forgotten by the world that continued on without them.

An orderly came up to her in the food line and gestured that she was to follow him to the office of the doctor who had been treating her. Treating her in the loosest sense of the term. He'd seemed only interested in medicating her though she pretended to take the pills and then dumped them wherever convenient.

She entered her office in her gown and slippers while he shuffled through some papers on his desk. He glanced up at her, looking bored as if she and everyone else there was a waste of his time.

"You're being released immediately."

Her eyes widened. That news surprised her. She had been remanded by the judge she had appeared before many times to Shady Brook for 30 days of observation to determine her fitness for standing trial for Murder 1 for shanking Carlos and watching him bleed out before dumping him off Pier 54.

She'd foolishly played into that handling the knife that had been stained with her blood and the rag that had been soaked in it.

"I thought…"

He waved his hand.

"The order came against my recommendations and that of the presiding judge on the Rivera case. I had no choice but to go along with it."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Who gave the order?"

The doctor closed the file on his desk and looked directly at her.

"The WSB…."

* * *

She remembered how that had all played out and the agreement she'd made, not knowing she had a new life growing inside her to protect.

The short man with the slicked back hair, dark as indigo ink rested back on the heels of his shoes and tapped his cheek with his fingers. His pinky ring glimmered in the glow of the mercury vapor light that stood next to the sliding door of his warehouse.

He looked down at the shiny medal that had just been awarded him by Mayor Lomax and Commissioner Jordan Ashford. He'd attended the ceremony with Carly as his date, showing herself off in her shimmering golden gown. Michael had attended the event with his off again now on again girlfriend Sabrina, his eyes lit up with eternal gratitude to Sonny for saving her from danger. Sure, Sonny had wrestled with Michael arguing that it was imperative that he not his stolen child be the one to save the day once again. Morgan was there, with some unknown blonde who looked eerily like a younger version of Ava Jerome.

Kristina was there with some guy she had met while working at the warehouse. Kiki had brought baby Avery. The entire town minus some malcontents had shown up to honor Sonny as the major crime fighting and peace keeping force in Pt. Charles. A five-piece band had played a piece named after him while he walked up to collect his award and Metro Court had catered it special.

The whole town worshipped him as it should. He truly was deserving of the award bestowed on him.

Sure he had his dark secrets including those that the PCPD didn't know, the mayor didn't know, even his wife didn't know.

He was at his main slip in the harbor awaiting one of his shipments that came in the darkest hours of the night. Not even a hint of moon tonight, only a line of street lights to illuminate the harbor. His contact, a Russian by the name of Serge Gustav had called him from one burn phone to another telling him when the shipment of product would be arriving.

Fresh off the assembly line in Brussels which had been the center spoke of a wheel that connected with Russia, Albania, Belarus and the Ukraine.

He pulled out one of his Cuban cigars, cackling. Lighting up, he thought of the irony that most of the people in town thought his contraband was Cuban cigars and that had only been a cover…

As he looked out into the blackness of the harbor in front of him that allowed him no visible horizon, he mentally counted the profits inside his head.

Not knowing that a man in the shadow's watched him carefully.

* * *

Olivia cooed as she left the award ceremony with her date, Ned Ashton. She had asked him to attend the gala to honor her original baby daddy and he'd reluctantly accepted but not before lecturing her on all of Sonny's sins and all the reasons why he was the only upstanding man in all of PC.

But he'd behaved himself during the ceremony though she had heard him sigh deeply during parts of the homage to Sonny about his heroism. Lomax saying that Sonny was the town's peace keeping force. Jordan saying that Sonny had solved all the major crimes in PC and even D.A. Paul admitting while on the stage with his enthusiastic new bride Anna that his office owed the dimpled Dom a huge debt.

Ned had grumbled afterward.

"I should have gotten that award. I'm the most noble and honorable member of PC society. I've never hurt anyone…well at least not when it hasn't been in their best interest."

Olivia simply nodded.

"I know that. I love that about you. You surrendered all your shares in ELQ to save me when I was blackmailed by Franco."

That had seemed a lifetime ago because Franco had won the medal of valor for saving Jake and all the other children at the PC elementary school from an untimely flashflood that had nearly drowned all of them.

"I had warned Alexis about Julian not being nearly as good and righteous as me but she didn't listen. If only she realized her destiny had been to be the perfect Q wife by my side, helping me hold my family together whenever I needed it."

Olivia frowned, clearly not liking where this was going.

"I thought you and she…"

Ned waved his hand.

"Oh that… she didn't listen to me. She foolishly associated with that thug when she could have had it all with me."

Olivia just rolled her eyes. She loved Ned, really she did and she loved going to movies and Monster Truck events with him but beyond that…they really didn't have much in common. And truth be told, she had been fixated on Carly looking like the golden goose, her gown simmering like diamonds in the spotlight. Something inside of her that she had never know existed, turned on.

Damn Carly looked pretty hot and until now…she had never known that.

* * *

Julian sat in the playpen.

Not a literal playpen but since he'd drowned his sorrows one night in a case of bourbon and wound up trying to trip the light fantastic with Nina, he had no idea who he was or where he was at.

After Alexis had kicked him out and he'd wound up crashing at his sister's crib, he'd found himself looking back at everything he'd done since his honeymoon as if it were done by someone else. Yet he knew he'd done it. Now he was at Nina's MC suite doing pushups on the floor, his mind wandering. Flashes in his mind of taking the knife from the cabinet at the house. Meeting Carlos at the pier. Sweet talking him with promises of a new life and then hugging him. Shanking him with the blade over and over, before kicking his enforcer and close friend into the harbor.

Nina had given him an alibi and in return had wanted him to help her become a mother. He had taken her offer but when he did, something inside of him had turned off. All he thought about was Alexis, his wife, the woman he had horribly betrayed. The further away he had gotten away from the house he'd built for her, from the knife he had used to betray Carlos…the more confused he felt. Nina reminded him over and over that he could go away for murder 1 if not for her protecting him and he owed her.

She was childish and borderline psychotic but then thinking back on his own actions, was he any different? He didn't know what had happened to him. It was like his whole life had been rewritten overnight.

He finished his pushups and started his sit ups. Nina walked back in her robe, holding a bottle of champagne, smiling crookedly. Her eyes widened beyond the point of normality.

"My ovulation chart showed that I'm at my most fertile period so let's just get it on already. I know this time will work. I know after tonight I'll be pregnant with our child."

Julian's eyes rolled back in his head but he got up to walk to her taking the bottle out of her hand.

"Expectant mothers shouldn't be touching the stuff…"

She seemed to understand the logic of that. Behind him, his cell phone buzzed and buzzed.

* * *

Carly tapped her foot as Jason answered her page and showed up clearly at her beck and call. Which meant Sam had to alter her plans for the evening so that Jason could do as Carly bid.

Just the way it should be. She had her best friend back.

He glanced at her brushing hair off of his forehead.

"So what do you want?"

She smiled at him.

"I just want you to make sure Sonny is safe. He just won this award and you know there are truly evil forces in PC that will want to punish him for that."

Jason cleared his throat.

"Julian Jerome and his sister…they might not be in jail but they are pariahs. No one wants anything to do with them."

Carly clucked her tongue.

"And Alexis…"

"She's a pariah as well and an inmate at Shady Brook. Sam visits her once a week but she's not getting out soon."

Carly nodded, satisfied.

"She shouldn't. She shacked up with a lowlife like Julian when she really wanted to be with Sonny. Julian was sloppy seconds when she realized that Sonny would never want anyone but me."

Jason had heard the speech. He stuck to business.

"Yes Julian is a coward and a liar. And I promised I'd help Sonny if he needed my help without formerly agreeing to work with him."

Carly nodded.

"Because you and Sonny are like brothers. And I'm going to send another card to Alexis at Shady Brook telling her I told her so."

Just then a shot was fired, that pierced the night. Jason instinctively pushed her on the ground to protect her.

They both heard footsteps suddenly that grew fainter. Jason leapt to his feet to chase the shooter. Carly watched her go and thought Jason risking his life to protect her was better than sex.

* * *

Sam had watched Jason answer his page and tell her he had to go help Carly. She nodded and told him it was fine to go. She had gone to the award ceremony for Sonny because he truly was an honorable and peace keeping mobster unlike her father who she shunned after Jason said he wasn't worth it.

She walked out into the parking lot to go to her car. Dimly lit because Lomax had cut the budget to pay for upkeep on the street lights.

"Hey Ms Morgan…"

She stopped searching for the source of the gravelly voice. One hand instinctively on her sidepiece.

"Who is that…?"

A man stepped out of the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis left the clinic that was located in the center of a sleepy town known as Beecher's Corner. Although she told herself over and over she'd gone there to get medication for a flu bug, she realized she knew instinctively that it was something much different.

She knew that she had to seek treatment far, far away from Gossipy Hospital.

She walked up to a Mercedes convertible that had parked by the front curb. The man driving smiled at her.

"It's great to see you again even under the circumstances…"

She opened the door and got into the car right next to Jasper Jacks aka Jax the favorite of her three husbands. Jax drove away from the clinic and she remained silent until they reached the intrastate. He glanced over at her.

"You hungry?"

She chuckled mirthlessly.

"Not really, ask me later this afternoon. I went from the flu straight into morning sickness. I always had it. Molly…Kristina…even with Sam… though I was too naïve back then to realize that."

She fought the lump in her throat mentioning her oldest daughter. The memories overwhelmed her now even more than they had earlier. Now that she knew that the Julian she'd known in Hanover for a few hours hadn't survived adulthood after all. Jax's eyes focused on her face.

"So you're…pregnant. That's unexpected. So how do you feel about it?"

She looked down at her hands, trying to find the right words. Her mind still struggled with this truth.

"I don't know…I'm shocked…and my husband and I, we're no longer together…He's…"

She didn't want to finish that statement knowing he'd shacked up with her kooky former client Nina who had been the editor in Crimson when Julian had owned it. Yet she felt compelled to finish what she'd started to say.

"He's…lost. I don't want him to know about this. He's got Leo with Olivia and she's suing to strike his custody rights only since they had an informal arrangement there's complications."

Olivia had hired Dianne to help her with that. Julian had argued that their custody arrangement was a verbal agreement. Alexis had wanted him to formalize it in writing but he hadn't been willing to do that.

Now it worked against him. Dianne had told Olivia that the law was on her side. Julian would hire some attorney probably someone with a shady background and the two sides would battle it out in court.

It had nothing to do with Alexis even though she'd fallen in love with Leo during the days and nights he'd spent with the two of them. She'd taught Julian so much from how to feed and burp a baby to diapering him to making the household safe from a child who had taken his first steps before their marriage had been shot to hell. She found herself aching to hold Leo again, to put him down in his crib, to read stories to him before his eyes fluttered shut. But that part of her life, that relationship she'd built was now over as was her former life.

She forced her thoughts away from her relationship with her stepson. She had to concern herself with other matters including…. she put her hand on her abdomen.

This impossible to believe she had ever conceived it baby. Jax caught her in the act.

"Alexis you okay with what's happening? You know you have my total support and I'll stay in town however long you need me…"

He already was staying in the guest room of the house that Julian had built for her an entire lifetime ago. She smiled.

"I know but you've got a whole life, an empire to run in Australia. You've created a whole other world for your daughter far away from this madness."

He chuckled.

"Yeah Jos loves my ranch. We're raising emus, cattle and horses and she loves all of them. But that doesn't mean I won't be here for you. Jos is spending a few months with her mother."

Alexis digested that.

"Okay but there's the whole other situation…"

Jax paused.

"Ah yes, your conditions for leaving Shady Brook. I don't think you should have ever been there to begin with…"

"I know but it was the WSB that signed me out and the presiding judge and Paul couldn't challenge it."

Jax frowned.

"Do you know why?"

Alexis shook her head, still mystified.

"I don't but it wasn't a get out of jail free card. They'll want something in return from me. I don't know what. I don't even know who. But given my family's complicated relationship with the WSB, it can't be anything good."

Jax pulled off the highway into the double lane road that led to Alexis' house.

"No one's notified you?"

Alexis shook her head again.

"Not yet…but it's a matter of time. I'll have to do or give them whatever they want to pay them back for my freedom…I can handle that but now…"

Jax nodded.

"Now that you have a new life to protect…"

Alexis closed her eyes. She knew she was at the mercy of the WSB, the agency that had made a point of bringing ever member of her dysfunctional family down.

She didn't want her baby at its mercy as well.

Sonny finished off his Cuban cigar and stood there, with his shiny new medal around his neck as the freighter pulled into the slip that was adjacent to his warehouse. His cargo had arrived under the cover of darkness and the ship would pull out of the slip and head back into open ocean well before sunrise.

He had grown used to this routine ever since he'd arrived in PC to inherit the abandoned territory of the Jerome Family. He had discovered that simply importing contraband products like Cuban cigars hidden in the crates that held coffee beans from Brazilian farms wasn't enough to line his coffers. It wasn't enough to make the rest of the ruling families on the Eastern seaboard respect him enough. So he had run prostitution rackets and strip clubs to make it clear he was the king of his world.

Now that the freighter registered to one of his dummy companies in London had arrived on schedule to drop off his lucrative inventory, he would soon be able to open his new enterprise with its very select clientele.

He sighed happily. He'd paid top dollar for each item on the freight manifest but he wanted only the best for his customers. And the money or services they would pay him in return would easily make him the wealthiest mob kingpin. Carly his adoring and supportive wife would have everything she'd ever dreamed of and his adoring sons and daughters would continue to believe he walked on water like a god.

Footsteps approached him from behind. He turned around and saw Anna and Jordan walking towards him, both still in formal gala apparel from his award ceremony. They beamed at him, obviously still impressed with the fact that he'd saved the PCPD from jeopardizing the case against the very evil punk and coward Julian Jerome and putting an entire city in mortal danger.

"Hi ladies…. beautiful night isn't it?"

Both smiled in agreement. Jordan sighed.

"Yes indeed Mr. Corinthoes and it's safe enough for our law abiding citizens to walk around the marina at night thanks to your heroism and dedication to enforcing peace on the streets."

Sonny flashed his dimples.

"I do my best. I own a coffee business and I don't want to lose customers because they don't feel safe in Pt. Charles."

Anna nodded.

"That will never happen thanks to you. And if it wasn't for you, My Duke never would have gotten his justice."

Jordan agreed.

"Julian is to blame for everything wrong in my life, my inability to solve any cases, my fractured relationship with TJ and Duke having to put out that hit on me."

Sonny stroked his chin with his thumb.

"Julian will be in prison soon or dead and this unpleasant chapter in our city's history will be over."

Both women smiled at him. Anna patted his arm.

"We'll lead you to your solitude and be on our way."

Sonny showed his pearly whites and folded his arms, watching them leave. Neither of them suspected a thing. He had them all fooled, not that it was all that difficult a feat. Women were especially susceptible to his considerable charms and great looks. Honed from hours of pounding into a sparring bag declaring each time he hit it that it was dead to him.

He had the entire town eating out of his hand and now they had awarded him with its highest honor. Not knowing about the latest enterprise he had brought to town, hiding in plain sight. After stubbing out his cigar, he rubbed his hands gleefully and walked away.

Only yards away from where he had stood, a figure watched and then reached for their cell phone.

Julian left the suite while Nina was having one of her episodes where she randomly acted crazy and started throwing things. He just managed to grab his cell phone and get out of there narrowly missing being clocked in the head.

Glancing at it, he noticed he had half a dozen phone calls from some unknown number. But he knew that this was no anonymous caller.

He just didn't want to call him back. It would involve making difficult changes he wouldn't want to make. Alexis, the love of his life, his everything…. he knew the truth and he couldn't respond. When he had signed the dotted line, he didn't know all that it would cost him.

The woman he loved more than life and the family he'd grown to cherish and love, a lesson it had taken him a couple lifetimes under different names to learn.

The first lesson involving his son Lucas on one cold winter night.

He had hung out with Nina because he'd had his orders, only he didn't know who'd issued them. His entire focus had been on his wife Alexis. He had vague memories of what had happened with her. Anytime he tried to remember…his heart sank because of everything he had done to her. God he had at one point tried to kill her.

That he just couldn't face. He had to stick to his current assignment with Nina because for now, it was important that he'd had an alibi. Everything he was fought against it. But that didn't change anything.

He couldn't take it all back. Everything he'd said to her not to mention what he'd done to her. Walking down the corridor, he walked towards the elevator. There, he saw District Attorney Paul Hornsby sticking his cell phone back in his pocket.

Julian knew that there was more to the man than just an impeccable taste in finely tailored suits and costly cuff links advertising his place in the societal pecking order of Pt. Charles.

Ava had filled him in but even though her report had been quite details, he sensed as usual she held out on him.

Paul frowned at him, his eyes crinkling in distaste. Julian couldn't blame him because Paul had led the charge to put him behind bars. He'd been firmly in the pocket of Sonny as had the PCPD itself. Julian being released from custody and the charges dropped had messed up his plans. Paul was way too anal to be happy that his carefully planned and carried out scheme had failed in its goal. The DA cleared his throat.

"Evening Mr. Jerome…"

Julian just nodded, as he pressed the elevator button. Paul arched his brows noticing the action.

"In a hurry?"

Julian shook his head.

"Not at all. I have a meeting to attend. Business."

Paul chuckled mirthlessly.

"Not with one of your illegal enterprises I hope. You might have walked away from these murder charges but that doesn't mean my office can't file other charges against you."

Julian folded his arms.

"Not that it's your business but I purchased some waterfront space to help my sister expand her art gallery. She purchased new acquisitions from an auction in Brussels. Including a Rembrandt. She needed a climate controlled area to store them."

Paul stroked his chin.

"Because they're stolen and can't be displayed?"

Julian sighed. Paul was trying to distract him with these innuendos alleging criminal enterprises that he and Ava were involved in. He wasn't about to make Paul's job any easier for him.

Ava had emphasized how important these particular purchases were, but in her usual style, keeping the details vague and evading his questions. But he was a patient man, who had spent 20 years in the shadows studying his new half-sister so he knew what steps to take next.

"They're legit purposes. You can check with the proof of ownership that was filed with US Customs…"

Paul's eyes darkened briefly and Julian knew that Paul's interest in Ava's activities might cause her additional headaches. Ones she didn't need because she was trying to get a judge to stop Sonny from violating the legal custody agreement involving Avery. Sonny had every judge in family court on his retainer except for one that had mysteriously died in a sailing accident off the coast of Long Island.

Julian figured she would sell the paintings at some point and use the money to see if she could sway one of Sonny's judges in her favor.

Money talked and Julian had used his journalist skills from CNYU to find out that a Judge Walker had gambling debts and Judge Vickers had a son who had been arrested and released after a drunk driving accident that left a star varsity football player on life support in Florida. \

They would be the easiest marks.

The door opened and both men walked into the elevator. Julian had been warned by his contact that he had to watch himself around Paul.

Apparently the not so esteemed DA had attracted the interest of multiple federal enforcement agencies.

Carly sighed as she always did when Jason put all the rest of his life aside and did her bidding. Came to her rescue when she needed it, even shielding her from certain death.

Like she said, it was better than sex.

Not that she'd ever tell Sonny that. It would bruise his ego too much as it would to find out how poorly his caliber size compared with other men in her bed, most notably Jax.

She loved her husband. She must, she married him, four or five times. She'd lost count and no, it had nothing to do with any neurological damage from the bullet he'd planted in her head while she was birthing Morgan.

That in itself had been an act of supreme love. It made her knees weak every time she thought about it. He'd meant to shoot and kill Lorenzo Alcazar who'd been second on her list of caliber sizes.

God rest his poor soul.

She blinked, what was she thinking? She was the perfect mafia moll. She'd beaten out that Brenda bitch, all of her husband's many baby mamas. She glanced out at Avery's nanny, Nelle, her belly swollen with child.

Nelle wouldn't say who the sperm donor was but Carly had her suspicions in the dark quiet hours of the night when her paranoia ran wild.

"Carly?"

She turned to see Olivia approach her. She didn't mind her so much. The woman was crazy as a loon with her visions but she was harmless enough. She had to be, because Sonny had cheated on her with Ava of all people. That made Olivia a lightweight.

Sonny had saved Carly from that freak Franco and the two of them and their perfect harmonious brood would live happily ever after.

She put one hand on a hip she thrust outward.

"What is it Olivia?"

The other woman bit her lip.

"I was with Ned….at the awards ceremony honoring Sonny and I have to say you just looked so gorgeous in that gown you wore. You lit up the entire room…I was so taken aback…I…I…"

Annoyance filled Carly. She could only take so much. It wasn't her fault that Olivia had been all too willing to be sloppy seconds to two men who knocked her up 30 years apart.

"Spit it out…"

Olivia gripped her hands behind her back.

"I had a vision and there's something I have to tell you about the two of us…."

Sam spun around in the darkness, her carefully honed instincts evolving from a lifetime of needing them to survive hinting her of a presence behind her.

She folded a strand of hair behind her ear and stared straight ahead at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? And you have a minute to tell me before I blow you off the face of the earth."


End file.
